Presently, when air bag covers are provided in automobiles on the drivers side of the vehicle, the air bag is stored in the steering column behind an air bag cover. During automatic inflation of the air bag, the air bag cover moves away from the steering column to permit its safety function between the steering column and the operator of the vehicle.
Recent practice in the automotive industry is utilization of all plastic fabricated air bag covers. Conventional air bag covers used in conjunction with occupant restraint systems often include various connection systems for attaching the air bag cover to the uninflated air bag container. As those skilled in the art will recognize, such systems normally include a two piece cover construction wherein a first cover portion, usually manufactured from a relatively stiff material, is initially disposed directly over the uninflated air bag container. A second more resilient cover portion is next affixed over the first cover portion and used as the outer decorative cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,568 issued to Clark et al. discloses a modular occupant restraint system including an inflator, a cushion, a container for the cushion and an air bag cover for the container assembled as a module. Clark et al. utilizes a two piece air bag cover construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,462 issued to Gaultier discloses an air bag and vehicle horn switch assembly. Gaultier also discloses a conventional two piece cover construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,490 issued to Adams et al. discloses a cover for a inflatable restraint system for a motor vehicle which contains a slot in the upper wall thereof into which a thin or membrane type switch assembly in inserted. Adams et al. further discloses an air bag cover having an injection molded thermoplastic upper wall and a soft outer cover exposed to the interior of the vehicle manufactured from urethane, vinyl or polyester. The outer cover completely encompasses and overlaps the upper wall structure and uninflated air bag forming two structures the air bag must exit to carry out its function.